Amitié débordante
by Sahad
Summary: Odd se sent mal, de plus en plus mal: les sentiments qu'il ressent lui pèsent, mais il n'y a qu'à Kiwi qu'il peut en parler. Et si son secret se savait?


**Amitié débordante**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Encore un petit one-shot qui traînait dans mes papiers et que j'ai retrouvé cette aprem... J'ai eu envie de le taper pour me changer un peu de Saiyuki. Voilà... J'espère que ça plaira autant que « Ne suis-je qu'un souvenir ? ».

Note 2 : Pour les fana qui connaîtraient pas, le site officiel de Code Lyoko c'est codelyoko.fr ! A plus les gens et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre unique :**

Ulrich... Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui depuis leur première visite sur Lyoko, dès lors où il avait cru que son ami était réellement mort sous ses yeux. Odd soupira : certains l'assumaient mais pour lui c'était un véritable calvaire d'aimer les garçons ; cette sensation d'être différent et de ne pouvoir confier à personne son secret lui pesaient.

Kiwi, son chien, le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté en poussant un petit couinement interrogatif, comme s'il attendait que son maître lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, lui avoue quelque chose ; pourtant, rien ne venait. Le blond tourna les yeux vers son colocataire assoupi ; il pouvait parler librement : le brun mettait toujours des boules quies pour dormir. Odd attrapa son chien, parlant doucement :

« Alors, Kiwi ? Tu veux bien m'écouter encore une fois ? »

L'intéressé lui lécha joyeusement la joue, comme pour rassurer son jeune maître. L'adolescent sourit tristement puis caressa le chien, il reprit la parole :

« Si tu savais... T'as la belle vie, toi... A part manger, sortir pour tes besoins et dormir, tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça, hein... ? » il marqua un petit instant de pause. « J'arrête pas de penser à Ulrich... Je me maudis, pourquoi fallait-il que j'aime les mecs ? Tu te rappelles, hein ? Quand on se connaissait pas encore trop bien, quand je venais d'arriver ici et qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais changé de bahut... Comment j'aurais pu lui dire, hein... ? Et maintenant... S'il savait à quel point je l'aime... hein, Kiwi ? »

Le canidé glissa sa tête sous la main de son maître puis vint à nouveau lui lécher le visage. Le petit blond sourit, remercia son chien de l'avoir écouté et se coucha. A côté, toujours immobile, le brun avait presque cessé de respirer : il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt et avait retiré ses boules quies car au fond ça le gênait un peu... Et il avait tout entendu. Il se fit violence pour demeurer immobile un long moment ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que la respiration de son colocataire se fasse régulière puis se retourna dans son lit et fixa le dormeur.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Enfin, si, il avait compris mais il ne s'en était jamais douté... Et lui ? Il devait faire quoi alors ? Faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu ? Non, il aurait du mal. Mais que devait-il dire à Odd ? Qu'il l'avait espionné ? Et leur amitié ? Y survivrait-elle ?

OoO 

« Ulrich, on dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit, ça va ? » demanda Yumi.

« J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil... » répondit l'intéressé.

« Pourquoi ? » voulu savoir la jeune fille.

Devait-il le lui dire ou mieux valait-il se taire... ? Il hésita un instant avant de répliquer finalement qu'il avait livré bataille contre un moustique pendant toute la nuit, puis il s'éloigna pour aller en cours. Il avait cours de maths et, comme à presque tous les cours, se retrouvait à côté de Odd ; il fut surpris de constater que son ami souriait et était très amical, naturel... Après ce qu'il avait entendu la veille... Le blond devait mener un vrai combat intérieur pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments et ce devant toute l'école. Ulrich se souvenait encore lorsqu'ils discutaient et commentaient ensemble au sujet de diverses filles de leur école... Cette pensée serra le cœur d'Ulrich : il n'aimait pas voir ses amis souffrir.

Bien que Odd ne montra absolument rien de cette souffrance, le jeune brun se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait entendu durant le monologue de son ami la veille. Sans ça, il ne s'en serait probablement jamais douté... Aussi, Ulrich décida d'être franc avec le blond et lui envoya un petit bout de papier :

''RDV après les cours dans le parc''

Il préférait éviter leur chambre depuis que Yumi prenait l'habitude d'y aller après les cours, sans parler de Jérémie... Et puis le parc lui offrait bien plus de sorties en cas de coup dur... Odd lut le papier et dévisagea son colocataire, lui posant une question muette ; Ulrich parvint à lui faire comprendre tant bien que mal que c'était important. Il fallait donc ronger son frein d'ici là. Le jeune blond n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'une journée puisse être aussi longue ! Enfin, une journée, ils étaient mercredi et ils n'avaient donc pas cours l'après-midi...

Midi venu, il n'avait pas particulièrement faim et apparemment Ulrich non plus. De toute façon, les 6e et les 5e passaient avant eux, ils avaient le temps. Odd suivit donc son meilleur ami jusque dans le parc à l'heure du rendez-vous ; là, il fit son possible pour tenter de ralentir les battements de son cœur : il était seul, dans le parc, avec Ulrich... Il réussit néanmoins à être le Odd habituel, ce qui sembla exaspérer le brun, à sa plus grande surprise :

« Odd... Arrête ça, s'il te plaît... »

« Arrête quoi ? » s'étonna le blondinet.

« Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était, de souffrir tout seul dans ton coin... » rétorqua son ami.

« ... ? » l'adolescent avait peur de comprendre. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, son cœur avait manqué un battement.

« Je... J'ai tout entendu... Hier soir... » avoua Ulrich. « Mais... Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, alors... Tu veux bien me laisser réfléchir à tout ça ? »

« ... Tu as... Entendu... ? » souffla Odd.

« Oui... » acquiesça-t-il. « Aussi, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la réponse... Tu veux bien qu'on reste amis ? Comme avant ? S'il te plaît... »

Le blond donna son accord d'un signe de tête, Ulrich fixait son meilleur ami qui demeurait silencieux comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Le brun hésita puis s'avança et prit son colocataire dans ses bras. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il serra le bond un peu plus fort contre lui et murmura :

« J'essayerais de me dépêcher à trouver une réponse... »

Odd hocha à nouveau la tête, un sourire quelque peu forcé sur les lèvres. Mais il n'arriva pas à le maintenir et s'écarta un peu pour lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses joues rosirent puis ce fut d'une toute petite voix qu'il demanda :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux... T'embrasser ? »

Ulrich, surpris, écarquilla les yeux. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer : peut-être que ça l'aiderait dans sa décision. Puis il y avait aussi un peu de curiosité : comment seraient les lèvres de son colocataire ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait d'embrasser un garçon ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il cette sorte d'envie qui le poussait à le faire ?

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur battant, le blond s'approcha doucement, hésitant. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, c'était timide et le brun pouvait sentir les lèvres de son ami trembler, c'était une drôle de sensation, comme si la peur de Odd était palpable. Ulrich hésita encore puis pris le visage du blondinet entre ses mains dans le but de le rassurer et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes ; Odd resta d'abord interdit puis se laissa aller à ce baiser : il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, caressant au passable ses flancs, le faisant frissonner. Le jeune blond caressa timidement les lèvres du brun de sa langue, ce dernier comprit le message et entrouvrit la bouche, un peu hésitant, laissant libre-court à son colocataire. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se jaugèrent avant d'entamer une sorte de danse timide, presque un jeu.

Ulrich sentit comme un bien-être délicieux, un sentiment de plénitude, son corps s'électrisa lorsque les mains du blond se posèrent sur ses côtes, les caressant distraitement à travers son tee-shirt. Odd finit néanmoins par le lâcher, mettant un terme à ce baiser et à ce sentiment de douce chaleur. Son regard croisa celui de son ami, il souffla :

« Au moins, je n'aurais rien à regretter... »

Un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se détournait et s'éloignait. Le brun demeura interdit : que devait-il faire ? Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres où il pouvait encore sentir le goût sucré de celles de son colocataire... Il demeura là, immobile, ne sachant que faire. Ce jour-là, il n'alla pas déjeuner, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire quoi que ce soit à part rester allongé sous un arbre, les bras croisés derrière la tête, pensif.

OoO 

« Ulrich ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit les yeux, sursautant. Il se redressa et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, le reconnaissant il demanda :

« Jérémie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ben... Il est 18h15... » expliqua le blond. « Tu sais qu'on doit être à l'internat tous les jours à 18h ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et scruta sa montre : il était effectivement six heures du soir passées, il s'était endormi... Il se leva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de rejoindre Jérémie qui le considéra d'un air soucieux :

« Eh, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Ah, heu, ouais... » répondit-il d'un voix moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Le jeune blond lui lança un regard sceptique puis haussa les épaules avant de se mettre en route pour les dortoirs, suivi par Ulrich. Ce dernier demeura un moment pensif avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres, détail qui n'échappa pas au jeune surdoué :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? » le brun le scruta avec surprise.

« Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas : t'es dans la lune, tu déjeunes pas, t'oses même pas monter à ta chambre... » énuméra son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec Odd ? »

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Odd ? » lança Ulrich sur la défensive.

« Parce que c'est depuis que vous êtes partis tous les deux dans le parc que t'es comme ça, et aussi parce que Odd tirait une de ces têtes au réfectoire, il n'a presque rien mangé. »

Ulrich se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette nouvelle : ainsi, Odd souffrait de son indécision... Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? L'aimait-il lui aussi ? Il n'en savait rien... Bien sûr que son amitié avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il éprouvait pour Jérémie ou Yumi mais c'était normal, non ? Ils partageaient tout depuis qu'ils se connaissaient : la chambre, les fringues, les posters, les CDs, les jeux, etc... Mais ce sentiment était-il de l'amour ou juste une profonde amitié ?

« Ulrich ? » murmura Jérémie, intrigué par le silence de son vis-à-vis.

« ... » le brun leva un regard perdu au blond et murmura. « Je... Je pourrais parler à Aelita ? »

La requête d'Ulrich surprit considérablement Jérémie mais il n'en dit rien, réfléchissant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et connecta son ordinateur, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que la jeune fille virtuelle ne se présente :

/Bonjour /

« Salut Aelita. » la salua le blond. « Ulrich aimerait te parler. »

/Ulrich / s'étonna-t-elle.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

Sur ces quelques mots, le jeune surdoué tendit le micro-casque à son ami et se retira. Ulrich hésita un peu avant de s'installer à la place de Jérémie, de se viser le micro-casque sur le crâne et de scruter Aelita. Celle-ci patienta quelques instants avant de briser le silence :

/Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu as l'air... Différent.../

« Aelita... » commença Ulrich. « Je... En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu te parler à toi spécialement mais... »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi vouloir parler à Aelita ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas directement de leur monde ? Parce qu'elle avait presque toujours réponse à tout ? Non, en fait, il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

« Je... J'ai un problème... » avoua-t-il enfin. « Je... Tu sais... »

/Calme-toi.../ sourit-elle. /Respire calmement et explique-moi, depuis le début./

Ulrich obéit, inspirant profondément en fermant les yeux puis il les ouvrit et fit face à la jeune fille :

« Hier soir, un... Un garçon a dit qu'il m'aimait... Je... On a discuter aujourd'hui encore et... Je sais pas... Je sais pas si c'est juste de l'amitié ou pas... Je sais pas où j'en suis... »

/Tu parles de Odd / demanda Aelita.

« Comment tu le sais ? » souffla le brun en sentant son cœur faire un bond.

/Je ne le savais pas, c'était seulement une supposition. Je me disais que ça devait être quelqu'un qui t'était très proche pour que ça te perturbe à ce point./ répondit-t-elle comme si cela coulait de source.

« ... Oui, c'est lui... » murmura Ulrich. « Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire... Je sais même pas si... Dis, tu sais comment on peut savoir quelle est la différence entre une grande amitié et de l'amour ? »

Aelita le considéra un moment avec ce que l'on pouvait interpréter comme étant de la surprise puis elle eût une moue pensive. Soupirant finalement, elle murmura :

/Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre... Mais si on suppose que l'amour est plus fort que l'amitié alors... Je pense qu'il faudrait que quelque chose arrive pour que tu comprennes... /

« Merci, Aelita, tu m'aides beaucoup... » grimaça le jeune garçon d'un ton ironique.

/Désolée.../ s'excusa-t-elle.

« Non, c'est rien, je me débrouillerai... » il se leva. « Ah, Aelita. »

/Oui /

« Ne dis rien à Jérémie, s'il te plaît... »

/Entendu./

Sur ce, Ulrich sortit de la chambre de Jérémie et alla jusqu'à la sienne, il s'arrêta devant la porte, n'osant pas entrer. Dans quel état pouvait bien être Odd ? Allait-il le trouver en larme ou quelque chose dans le genre... ? Il ne savait pas et redoutait l'idée d'entrer ; mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester bêtement devant sa porte toute la nuit ! Il inspira un bon coup et entra. Odd était assis sur son lit, caressant distraitement kiwi qui jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'intrus, le blond avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles et était dos à la porte... Ulrich demeura un long moment à le regarder, sans bouger. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il tressaillit lorsque, se sentant observé, Odd se retourna :

« Ah ! Ulrich ! » sourit-il en enlevant ses écouteurs.

« Sa-Salut... » articula le brun.

« Dis-moi que t'as fais tes exos de maths pour demain ! » pleurnicha le blond en se cramponnant à son bras.

« Eh ? EEEEEHHH ? »

Ulrich était surpris mais d'un côté, il se sentit incroyablement soulagé : Odd n'avait pas changé de comportement envers lui, même si cela devait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts... Ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble, discutant à bâtons rompus comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer que c'était l'heure du repas qu'ils levèrent la tête de leur cahier.

« Ça tombe bien ! J'ai une faim de loup ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Odd... » l'appela son ami.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais... Je... Enfin, quand on est que tous les deux, t'es pas obligé de te forcer... Je veux dire... Si ça va pas, tu peux me le dire... » murmura Ulrich tout en fixant inlassablement ses pieds et en se massant le bras.

« ... » Odd le considéra un moment puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Merci... »

Ulrich sourit à son tour et les deux garçons allèrent chercher leur ami surdoué pour aller dîner.

OoO 

Ulrich n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il scrutait le lit de Odd sans rien dire. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus, le brun le savait : sa respiration n'était pas assez lente pour qu'il dorme. Le blond se retourna et son regard rencontra celui de son colocataire, il restèrent un long moment à se scruter en chien de faïence avant d'éclater de rire.

« On a l'air malins... ! » ricana Odd.

« Je te le fais pas dire... » soupira Ulrich. « J'ai pas sommeil. »

« J'arrive pas à dormir… » répliqua le blond.

Il y eût un lourd silence, Odd se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Ulrich déglutit : non, tout n'était pas comme avant... Quelque chose avait changé et il y avait une gêne qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant.

« Ça a changé, hein ? » souffla le blondinet.

« ... » son vis-à-vis ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

« Tu sais... J'aurais... J'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches jamais... » ajouta Odd d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ulrich en se redressant tout à coup dans son lit.

« Parce que rien n'est plus comme avant... Je ne... Je ne voulais pas perdre tout ça et... » au fur et à mesure des paroles, la voix de son interlocuteur s'enraillait.

Odd se tut, sa gorge était obstruée par une grosse boule douloureuse et ses yeux le brûlaient, il remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son visage et demeura ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Ulrich le voit comme ça, il s'en voulait de craquer alors qu'il s'était promis de faire comme avant, mais là, d'un coup, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il avait mal. Il sursauta en sentant le matelas s'affaisser un peu sous un poids supplémentaire, baissant un peu les couvertures, il vit Ulrich le regarder d'un air douloureux et coupable, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et chuchota :

« Pardon, Odd... Pardonne-moi... »

« Ulrich ? » articula le blond.

« Je te fais souffrir, je suis désolé... ! » les mains de son colocataire se crispèrent sur lui. « Pardon... ! »

« Ulrich... »

Odd se redressa et considéra un moment son meilleur ami, celui-ci avait baissé la tête et son regard était fuyant. Le blond déglutit et le serra à son tour dans ses bras :

« C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas... Le plus important pour moi c'est d'être près de toi... Comme avant... On était super proches et tout... J'aimerais que ça redevienne comme ça... »

Ulrich hocha la tête, il se sentait mal dans cette histoire mais en même temps, la chaleur du corps d'Odd le réconfortait. Il se surprit à aimer ça, cette chaleur, cette présence...

« Odd... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Le blond le dévisagea avec surprise puis acquiesça en souriant, il lui fit une place dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

OoO 

Ulrich resta songeur pendant les cours : il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi... Mais cette question continuait à lui trotter dans la tête : était-ce de l'amour ou non ? Il savait que c'était dur pour le blond d'attendre sa réponse mais il savait aussi qu'il le blesserait encore plus s'il acceptait une relation plus approfondie pour se rendre compte après que ce n'était qu'une très grande amitié. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui donner la réponse ? Un événement ? Lequel ? Il savait bien que sur Lyoko qu'ils ne risquaient rien... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à se décider ?

Il demeura perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à la récré où Sissi vint le voir, n'accordant qu'un vague regard à Odd qui était avec lui. Elle alla directement l'accoster :

« Bonjour Ulrich ! » lâcha-t-elle langoureusement.

« Hm... » fut la seule réponse du brun.

« Alors ? Tu ne comptes toujours pas me déclarer ta flamme ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Sa flamme ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il préféra s'en assurer en jetant un coup d'œil à Odd qui semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Donc, il avait bien entendu.

« Bah, tu comprends, c'est pas facile... » soupira-t-il.

Odd s'arrêta instantanément de rire, il le regardait avec de grands yeux, tout comme Jérémie qui était assis sur le banc d'à côté. Sissi non plus semblait ne pas en revenir, néanmoins elle mit moins de temps que les autres à se remettre du choc :

« Vraiment ? »

« Ben ouais, t'as déjà essayé de t'approcher d'un monstre qui a une telle tronche qu'il ferait fuir un brave zombi ? Sans parler des deux machins baveux qui ressemblent à rien et que tu traînes avec toi... ! » répliqua Ulrich en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Sissi serra les poings, rougissant de honte et de colère, Hervé et Nicolas s'avancèrent dangereusement avec la ferme intention de le dérouiller, et de leur côté, Jérémie et Odd étaient morts de rire. La jeune fille fit un geste pour arrêter ses deux ''machins baveux'', ce qui poussa le jeune brun à donner le coup de grâce :

« Mais c'est qu'ils sont bien dressés, les toutous... »

« Tu fanfaronnes parce que tes amis sont là, mais j'ai vu comment tu me regardes quand ils ont le dos tourné ! » pesta Sissi avant de partir, en rage.

Ulrich souriait toujours, content de l'avoir envoyée balader une énième fois depuis le début de l'année. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite à la vue de Odd, celui-ci ne souriait plus du tout... Lorsque le blond remarqua le regard de son ami, il eût un sourire nullement naturel et lui donna un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule en lâchant :

« Bravo ! Encore un superbe râteau pour cette sale peste ! »

« Odd... ? » le brun ne comprenait pas trop l'attitude de son ami.

« Je vais me chercher un chocolat chaud ! » et sur ce, son colocataire se sauva.

Ulrich en resta muet : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il se tourna vers Jérémie et lui posa la question du regard, question à laquelle Jérémie haussa les épaules :

« Va le voir... » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il a cru ce qu'elle racontait ? C'est absurde ! » protesta le brun.

« Je le sais, mais vu l'état psychologique instable dans lequel il se trouve... Il se peut qu'il y ait cru cette fois-ci. » répliqua le jeune génie.

Ulrich le dévisagea quelques instants avant de partir en courant vers les distributeurs, sans chercher à en comprendre davantage : Aelita avait dû en parler à Jérémie. Il s'arrêta près des machines, à bout de souffle ; son regard balaya la zone mais son colocataire ne s'y trouvait pas, il n'y avait que les deux 6e Milly et Tamiya. La rouquine le regarda avec surprise :

« Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ulrich n'y prêta même pas attention, regardant bien partout pour être sûr que son meilleur ami n'était pas là. Il allait repartir à sa recherche lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers les deux filles :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Odd ? »

« Heu... Non... » nia Milly.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » s'inquiéta Tamiya.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Ulrich fonça en direction du seul coin susceptible de recueillir le jeune blond : le parc, le lieu où ils avaient sympathisé. Milly le regarda partir avec incrédulité, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amie :

« Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais vaut mieux les laisser tranquilles... » murmura Tamiya, voyant déjà venir la rouquine.

« Ah mais non ! C'est peut-être quelque chose qui fera génial dans les pages de notre journal ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune noire soupira avant que son amie l'entraîne à la suite du garçon. De son côté, Ulrich avait déjà disparu dans le parc, courant toujours à en perdre haleine, il s'arrêta finalement près de l'espèce de cabane de jardinage, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait pas manquer : Odd s'y trouvait, adossé contre le mur en bois. Ce dernier leva la tête vers son colocataire et détourna les yeux.

« Odd... » articula Ulrich.

« C'est rien, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. » souffla le blondinet en se forçant à sourire.

« Odd, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as cru ce qu'a dit cette peste de Sissi... ? » se plaignit son meilleur ami.

Odd ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Ulrich reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de s'agenouiller près de son ami :

« Odd... Tu m'insultes, là ! Tu penses vraiment que je craquerais pour ''ÇA'' ? »

La remarque porta : le jeune blond éclata de rire. Ulrich sourit à son tour, soulagé ; Odd lui adressa un regard emplit de tendresse qui fit frissonner son vis-à-vis. Ils demeurèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder avant que le blond détourne la tête :

« Désolé, je... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ses lèvres emprisonnées par celles d'Ulrich, il demeura interdit quelques millièmes de secondes avant de répondre avec passion à ce baiser. Le brun ne s'écarta qu'à bout de souffle, plongeant un regard fiévreux dans les yeux de son colocataire :

« Pardon, Odd...C'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu sais... J'ai réfléchi un peu et... »

« Toi ? Tu réfléchis ? » ricana le blond.

« Odd... ! » grogna Ulrich.

« Tu parles trop, Ulrich... » sourit Odd en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami, lui volant un baiser.

Un éclair blanc les aveugla et des pas s'éloignèrent vitesse grand V, accompagnés de petits cris tout éxcités. Ulrich demeura silencieux, tout aussi pantois que Odd, pétrifié.

« Heu... Je crois qu'on va faire la une du journal de l'école... » souffla le blondinet.

« Ça te gêne ? » demanda Ulrich, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

« ... » son colocataire prit un air pensif puis sourit. « Naaaaaaaan. »

« Bon alors, je le refais en mieux... » murmura Ulrich en se remettant debout.

Odd suivit le mouvement et sourit en pensant qu'Ulrich le dépasserait toujours de son 1m56 à côté de son 1m43. Ulrich s'appuya contre la cabane, une main de chaque côté de la tête du blondinet, et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Odd... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Odd rougit tout en souriant, il ne lâcha pas son colocataire des yeux et hocha la tête ; mais Ulrich ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Dis-le. »

« Oui, je veux sortir avec toi... » sourit de plus belle le blond.

Son petit ami se pencha vers lui et, comme si c'était la toute première fois, posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Odd frémit, il était heureux et ce baiser était d'une douceur sans égale... Mais leur petit monde disparut bien vite, le silence étant brisé par la sonnerie qui les rappelait en cours. Ulrich soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais il se voyait mal sécher les cours, il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, celui-ci semblait penser la même chose que lui. Ce fut donc d'un pas traînant qu'ils se rendirent en cours.

Nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils étaient ensemble : ils se comportaient comme d'habitude, aussi proches qu'avant, ils n'échangeaient pas de gestes plus intimes qu'avant, ne s'embrassaient pas devant les autres ni rien. Seuls Jérémie et Yumi pouvaient trouver quelque chose de changer dans leur comportement mais sans plus. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée, après le dîner que les deux garçons eurent une visite inattendue :

« Tamiya ? » s'étonna Ulrich en ouvrant la porte.

« U-Ulrich... » souffla-t-elle, elle semblait gênée et lui tendit finalement une petite enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun même si une petite idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je... C'est les photos d'aujourd'hui... » murmura la 6e. « Milly va piquer une crise si elle ne les retrouve pas mais je pense que cette histoire vous regarde et que si elle doit éclater au grand jour, il vaut mieux que ça soit vous qui le fassiez... »

Ulrich prit la petite enveloppe, l'étudiant rapidement, puis il releva les yeux vers la jeune noire qui semblait ne plus trop savoir où se mettre ; il lui adressa un sourire sincère :

« Merci, Tamiya... Merci beaucoup... »

Elle lui sourit à son tour et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Odd était resté assis sur son lit, ayant bâillonné Kiwi pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, il lâcha le pauvre chien et alla rejoindre son petit ami :

« C'est les photos ? »

« Ouais... » répondit Ulrich en les sortant de l'enveloppe. « Enfin, je dirais plutôt que c'est la même en X exemplaires... »

« ... Ça va, on est plutôt pas mal dessus... ! » rit le blondinet.

« Ça va les chevilles ? » ricana le brun.

« Maieuh ! » protesta son colocataire.

« C'est dommage qu'elles n'aient pas une photo de toi sur Lyoko, ça te va bien tes tatouages sur la figure. » remarqua Ulrich.

« Je sais... » lâcha Odd d'un ton vantard en imitant à merveille la gestuelle de Sissi.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant de remettre les photos dans l'enveloppe et de la glisser entre leur livres de cours sur l'étagère. Odd s'affala sur son lit, poussant Kiwi parterre : il avait horreur de sentir le chien au réveil ! Ulrich se glissa à côté de lui :

« Tu permets ? »

« Toujours... Dis, Ulrich... »

« Hm ? »

« Tu penses qu'on devrait le dire ? Pour nous deux... » demanda Odd.

« Je sais pas... Tu veux le dire ? » répliqua le brun.

« Oui et non... » répondit le blondinet.

« Ça nous avance beaucoup... » lâcha ironiquement Ulrich.

Odd ne répondit rien. Il comprenait que Ulrich ne veuille pas le montrer au grand jour : après tout, c'était tout nouveau pour lui et ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on affichait... Pourtant... Dans un sens, il avait l'impression que c'était comme s'il avait honte de lui. Mais il préféra garder cette remarque pour lui, se blottissant contre le dos de son compagnon. Ulrich mit plus de temps que lui à s'endormir, il se retourna dans le lit et contempla le visage endormi de son petit ami... Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient ensemble...

Mais il ne trouvait pas la chose désagréable, loin de là. Il se sentait bien auprès du blond... Il soupira et ferma les yeux, une idée germa cependant dans son esprit...

OoO 

« Bonjour Yumi. » la salua l'adolescent.

« Ah, bonjour Odd... » répondit-elle.

« Huh ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda subitement le blond.

« Tu me demandes ça ? » lâcha la jeune fille d'un ton presque acide.

« Huh ? »

Odd la regarda partir avec de grands yeux. Un toussotement attira son attention derrière lui, c'était Jérémie : il s'approcha.

« Salut Odd. »

« Ah, Jérémie ? Pas la peine de me saluer, on s'est vu ce matin... » remarqua le blondinet.

« Odd... Si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu le veux pas, tu ferais mieux d'éviter Yumi pendant un certain temps... » lui conseilla son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le joker du groupe.

« Tu me le demandes vraiment ? » soupira Jérémie en s'éloignant pour aller en cours.

Odd demeura interdit, regardant son ami partir. Il soupira : Jérémie n'avait pas tort, quant au pourquoi de la chose, il avait sa petite idée. Il alla lui aussi en classe, se mettant en rang avec les autres ; il n'avait pas vu Ulrich : il s'était réveillé tout seul dans leur chambre, où pouvait-il bien être ?

« Bonjour mon cœur. » entendit-il.

Odd leva la tête : qui pouvait bien lui dire ça ? Il écarquilla en voyant Ulrich et manqua de se retrouver assis parterre, si ses jambes lui avaient fait défaut, lorsque le brun lui vola un chaste baiser en entrant dans la salle de classe en premier. Odd en était bouche bée et visiblement, les autres élèves de leur classe aussi, sans parler de la tête que tirait Sissi ; seul Jérémie semblait trouver la scène passablement amusante.

Odd entra à son tour en évitant méticuleusement Sissi qui faisait encore plus peur que d'habitude et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de Ulrich :

« Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda innocemment le brun sur le même ton. « tu voulais que ça se sache, non ? »

« Mais... Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait juste parce que tu pensais que ça me ferait plaisir... ? » s'étrangla le blond sans hausser la voix.

« Mais si. » répliqua Ulrich. « Et puis comme ça, la rumeur circulera et on pourra agir librement, c'est tout. »

« Ulrich ? » s'étonna Odd. « Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » son colocataire haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que je te rappelle que tu es du genre taciturne qui n'aime pas exprimer clairement ses sentiments. » grimaça-t-il. « Pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais... C'est pas la peine de te forcer... »

« Odd... Je trouve que t'es mal placé pour me dire ça. » répondit son petit ami du tac au tac.

« Hein ? »

« Qui se force depuis le début ? A chaque fois tu te retiens de faire ci ou ça, tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Odd rougit furieusement, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître les chuchotement dans leur classe car tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident et les deux garçons partirent rapidement au moment de la récré : Odd avait parfaitement conscience que Ulrich n'était pas du tout à l'aise même s'il se tuait à montrer le contraire, il n'était effectivement pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments au grand jour et ce qu'il venait de faire pour son petit ami relevait chez lui de l'exploit. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le banc qu'ils avaient pour habitude de squatter avec Jérémie et Yumi ; là, le génie vint les rejoindre :

« Joli, toute l'école ne parle plus que de ça. »

« Hm... » répondit Ulrich.

« Désolé, Ulrich... » souffla Odd.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu... »

« Pas à cause de toi. » le coupa le brun. « Je l'ai fait de ma propre initiative.

Odd sourit maladroitement et prit son colocataire dans ses bras. Jérémie sourit à son tour, attendri par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il jeta un regard circulaire à la cour et nota pour lui même qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart des élèves, un certain centre d'intérêt. Il remarqua également Yumi qui détourna le regard aussitôt qu'il croisa le sien et elle partit en direction des machines à café. Jérémie demeura un instant immobile avant de laisser le petit couple et de s'y rendre pour retrouver son amie.

« Yumi... » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraître.

« Tu leur en veux ? » demanda Jérémie d'un ton détaché.

« Non. » répliqua la brune.

« Menteuse... » murmura calmement le blond.

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit dans un coin, le jeune surdoué s'assit à ses côté et demeura silencieux, la laissant parler :

« Ça fait mal... » chuchota-t-elle enfin.

« Je comprend... » acquiesça Jérémie.

« Non, tu ne comprend pas... ! » s'emporta peu à peu la jeune fille. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un que tu sais inaccessible à cause d'un de tes meilleurs amis ! »

« Non, tu as raison... » se tendit le blond, se faisant violence pour conserver son calme, mais son ton se fit plus mordant. « Après tout, la personne que j'aime n'existe même pas en vrai. C'est sûr, je ne peux pas te comprendre. »

Yumi comprit que sa réflexion était injuste et qu'elle avait blessé le 4e. Elle se calma un peu et souffla :

« Excuse-moi... C'est juste que... »

« Je comprend très bien... » la rassura Jérémie d'un ton un peu plus doux. « Mais n'en veux pas à Odd ou à Ulrich, s'il te plaît... Je pense que ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est les épauler... Ils en auront besoin pour faire face aux autres... »

Sur ces quelques mots, il se leva et tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se relever. Ils sortirent du coin distributeur et revinrent aux côtés des deux garçons qui discutaient, assis sur le banc, comme autrefois, comme si la scène du matin ne s'était jamais produite. Ils saluèrent Yumi.

« Yumi, je... Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin... » commença Odd.

« Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser... » nia la jeune fille. « C'était égoïste de ma part de te jeter la pierre... »

« Merci... » sourit le joker du groupe.

« Mais de rien... Môssieur Della Robia. » ricana-t-elle.

« Arrête, Yumi... » gémit Odd. « Tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille... ! »

« Je sais. »

Le groupe des quatre se mit à rire de bon cœur lorsque quelqu'un vint troubler leur petite fête :

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien... » lâcha Sissi d'un air mauvais.

« Tiens, salut greluche ! » lança Odd en guise de salutation.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je cause. » cracha la jeune fille. « Et toi, Yumi ? Je croyais que tu aimais Ulrich ? Tu trouves pas ça... Dég ? »

Ulrich et Odd s'entreregardèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière la fille de leur proviseur : à quelques mètres, une petite troupe de filles les regardaient et pas de la façon la plus aimable qui soit.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de succès... » chuchota le blond.

« T'inquiète, y en a qui sont de ton côté dans le tas... » répliqua le brun.

Ils détournèrent les yeux pour reporter leur attention sur Sissi et Yumi qui se dévisageaient en chien de faïence. Leur amie reprit la parole :

« Quand bien même ça serait le cas, je trouve ton attitude puérile et égoïste ! Si tu aimes vraiment Ulrich, tu le laisserais vivre sa vie comme il l'entend ! »

Odd et Ulrich en restèrent baba ; Jérémie, quant à lui, affichait un sourire amusé. Ils regardèrent leur ennemie s'en aller puis Ulrich se tourna vers son amie :

« Merci Yumi... »

« De rien, Ulrich... » répondit-elle. « Entre amis, faut bien s'épauler... »

Elle lança un clin d'œil au jeune surdoué qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air innocent. Puis Yumi prit un air faussement sérieux en s'adressant au brun :

« Monsieur Stern, jurez-vous de d'aimer votre petit ami ici présent et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »

Elle eût néanmoins du mal à finir sa phrase et le petit groupe éclata de rire, rien n'avait changé entre eux.

**OWARI !**


End file.
